Generally, this invention relates to a device useful for a patient to collect a sample of oral fluid for purposes of mailing the sample to a testing laboratory for various diagnostic measurement and testing of the patient's oral fluid, thereby indicating the presence of conditions such as infectious diseases in the individual. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sample collection device which a person can place in their mouth to collect an oral fluid sample. This oral collection device is then placed within a sealing pouch and then in a mailer and sent to a testing laboratory.